


Pretty Boy Blue

by Klanceisunoriginal



Series: Warmup oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Horny, Lance-centric, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Rivals to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjobs, keith is gay, lance is bi, lance is horny, pining lance, they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: Lance likes to pester Keith, but seeking it out can lead to some... unforeseen consequences.Lance hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Warmup oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883893
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Pretty Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to shout out to Tom for being a pal and making this oneshot smutty. The smut was his idea, but I had to. Thank you for being my klance buddy, Tom. I’m glad we’re still obsessed with this after so long.
> 
> Anyways! Have this, the longest oneshot I’ve ever written and also the first (real) smut I’ve ever written. Enjoy!

Lance really likes messing with Keith. Like… a lot. Not in a weird way, of course. Just, arguing with Keith releases some sort of tension that doesn’t realize he’s holding. It’s relaxing. It’s constant. So when Lance waltzes into the lounge with that shit-eating grin, everyone just  _ knows _ that he’s gonna start something. Shiro gives him a “don’t do this” look from across the room, but Lance elects to ignore him and instead approach his partner in argument. Keith lays on the couch, eyes closed and breathing deep. Lance’s grin widens as plops himself onto Keith’s legs, “This couch is bonier than I remember,” he says loudly, shifting his weight annoyingly on the boy underneath him.

Keith’s eyes snap open and he shoots into a sitting position, sharp pains shooting up his legs. His eyes widen at the source of his discomfort in the form of a lanky cuban boy sitting on him. He musters up his strength and shoves Lance off of his legs. Lance hits the floor with a thud, his smirk never far from his face. Keith stands with some difficulty, the boy on the floor following suit. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Keith demands, folding his arms tightly over his chest. “I should be asking you that, asshole. Ever heard of not taking up the entire couch?” Lance retorts, hands on his hips.

“There are three other fucking couches, dipshit.” Keith says. His eyes narrow, brows furrowing together in frustration. “Yeah but this one is my favorite one.” Lance answers coolly, not breaking his eye contact. Maybe he can intimidate Keith using the power of his illustrious blue eyes. Keith rolls his eyes, dropping his arms to his sides, “You’re absolutely fucking unbelievable.” “ _ You’re _ unbelievable, mullet. Who has hair like that and has the audacity to take up the whole couch?” Lance pokes fun. He knows its old, but Keith  _ always  _ gets mad when Lance mentions his hair. Its always a winner. Keith breaks eye contact, turning away from Lance. He growls, “Oh you’re gonna bring my hair into this? Get another insult, christ.”

Shiro, from across the room, looks absolutely done with the pair’s bickering. He stands up and leaves the room; he knows better than to interfere with whatever it is that Keith and Lance do. The last time he tried to intervene, he ended up with a bruise on his eye and one on his ego. Pidge and Hunk make eye contact, though neither of them moves to leave. They know it’ll stop eventually.

Keith, who is fed up with Lance’s shit, grabs him by the front of his shirt, balling up a fistful and pulling him close, so their faces are millimeters apart. Lance can feel Keith’s enraged breath on his face and can see every square inch of his face.  _ Note to self, Keith’s pores are nonexistant,  _ Lance thinks to himself. Keith’s pupils contract in anger, “Do you want a piece of this, pretty boy?” He asks menacingly.

Okay so that should NOT be hot. Lance loves to pick fun at Keith, but what the  _ fuck _ was that and why the  _ fuck _ was he… a little warmer than usual. Keith’s growl has a subtle hint of something dirty that Lance isn’t sure how he feels about. Its husky, yet forceful, like getting a handful of gravel thrown at you. Or something like that. Lance doesn’t know, he’s a bit distracted. Whatever he does, he will  _ not  _ get flustered. That’s a Lance McClain promise.

Lance’s ears turn bright pink and he feels his face warm up. “Uh, I can- I can take it,” he says, trying to recover smoothly (and failing). Pidge snickers from behind him. “Nice one,” she mutters amusedly. “Prove it,” Keith challenges, releasing Lance from his grip. An easy smirk finds its way to his face. He looks as though he has no knowledge of just what kind of shit he’s saying and how its affecting Lance. 

So maybe Lance has actually left Earth. Wait. He left Earth a  _ while  _ ago. He’s left the castleship. He has absolutely no idea what has come over him. Why is Keith getting to him like this today? He doesn’t remember the last time he was this flustered. Surely Keith knows what he’s saying. Surely. Does that mean..?

Lance staggers backward from the force of Keith’s release, his face even redder than before. Without a single word, he turns toward the door and makes a swift exit. The door slides closed behind him, but he doesn’t stop until he’s back in his room.  _ What the fuck was that? _

As his bedroom door slides closed, he slaps the lock button on the keypad by the door and lets his body fall to the floor, supported only by the wall behind him. He curls his knees into his chest. How the fuck did Keith  _ do  _ that?

_ You want a piece of this, pretty boy? _

Keith’s voice echoes in Lance’s mind. It’s all he can think about. Truly. He’s not sure how long he sits there, just thinking about Keith’s challenge to “prove it” but he knows with absolute confidence that it is a  _ while.  _ How does he actually feel about Keith? Is he overreacting? His mind is spinning so loudly that he barely hears the tentative knock at the metal door. At first he thinks he’s imagining it, but the knock comes again, even quieter this time. Lance stands, straightening himself out, and lightly presses the unlock button on the door.

“Hey Hunk,” Lance says, answering the door with a fake smile plastered on his face. It slowly eases into a true smile, but Hunk notices that something is up. “Hey, buddy. You missed dinner, so I thought I’d bring you some goo,” he says, holding up the plate full of the green goop. He searches for a sign - anything to let him know that it’s okay to come in. As Lance steps back to allow his entry, Hunk asks “are you feeling okay? You ran outta the lounge really quick.”

Lance winces just slightly. Hunk doesn’t seem to notice. “Oh yeah, of course I’m fine, I just had to go to the bathroom,” Lance says, making a show of putting his hands on his hips. “Are you sure? If you need anything you can let me know, you know that, right?” Hunk asks as he sets the food goo on Lance’s desk. He turns back to his best friend, a worried and caring look twinkling in his eyes. “Of course, buddy. I’d let you know if something was up…” Lance assures him, placing his hand gently on the other boy’s shoulder. He feels Hunk release some tension from his shoulders, “... probably,” he adds on, quiet enough for his friend not to hear him. Hunk gives him a kind smile that reaches his eyes. “Well, enjoy your goo,” he says. He turns and leaves the room. 

Lance sighs, his shoulders falling forward. He sits at his desk and reaches for his headphones. Well, they’re technically Pidge’s, but she lets him use them. It’s not like she uses them much anyway. He scrolls through his playlist on his makeshift iPod that Pidge made for him. He’s not sure how she got music from Earth, but he’s thankful nonetheless. Nothing really jumps out and catches his attention, so he hits shuffle and lets the iPod do the rest.

The music serves a dual purpose and it serves it well. It clears his head of Keith’s… gruffness and improves his mood at the same time. He’ll be the first to admit that his fast exit was less than cool. Keith probably thinks he won. Lance groans at the thought but pushes it from his mind. Instead, he makes a meal for one and digs into the food goo that Hunk so kindly brought him.

That night, Lance has trouble falling asleep. He doesn’t know why Keith’s voice is echoing in his head, or why it makes him feel so weird. Keith has never sounded like that towards him before, and Lance hasn’t really ever thought of Keith like that before but… now it’s all he can think about. He tosses and turns in his bed, music blaring in his ears.  _ What the fuck is going on with me? _

-

The next day, Lance wakes up tired. He stands up and stretches his achy body. Sometimes the beds in the castle can be harder than a pile of rocks. Begrudgingly, he grabs his skincare supplies and makes the long trek across the hall to the bathroom. He knocks thrice, to be courteous, then walks through the door, which slides open in front of him. The shared paladin bathroom is empty, a fact that cheers him up a bit. Of course, he loves being around people and getting all kinds of attention, but he also enjoys being by himself sometimes. Especially after just waking up. 

Slowly, Lance makes his way to his sink (it’s not actually his, but it’s his favorite). He pulls his hair back, out of his face, and secures it with a bobby pin or three. As the sink water warms just slightly, he identifies his morning face wash, toner, and moisturizer. 

Before Lance gets too far into his mindful skincare routine, a knock sounds on the door and it slides open to reveal Keith, who looks well rested and energetic. It’s one of the first times Lance has ever seen Keith so content with life. “You a morning person, mullet?” Lance asks, scrubbing his face with the orange skin cleanser. Keith hums in acknowledgement, walking over to another sink, where he pulls out a toothbrush and toothpaste. “I see you’ve slept well,” he muses. Lance grumbles quietly and returns to his skin care. 

As Keith finishes brushing his teeth, he tosses his brush and paste haphazardly into his red shower caddy, then makes for the door. Lance, who is in the middle of moisturizing, turns toward him. Admittedly dramatically, he shrieks, “IS THAT ALL?” Keith whips around, startled, and looks at Lance confusedly. “You’re not gonna brush out that horrible hair? Or wash that nasty face?” Lance continues hysterically. Keith huffs loudly, “Lance, that shit isn’t my thing. You go for it, I don’t care, but don’t drag me into it.”

Lance drags Keith into it. 

How could he not? Keith  _ clearly  _ doesn’t take care of himself, and who is Lance to let that stand? Against his will, Lance practically drags Keith to his room and shoves him into his desk chair. “I literally  _ just  _ told you not to drag me into this shit, Lance,” Keith complains, resisting the inevitable. 

“If you  _ really  _ don’t want me to do this I won’t, cause I wanna respect your boundaries, but at the same time, dear  _ GOD _ let me take care of you.”

Lance’s ears turn pink at the way his voice sounds at that last part. Leave it to him to make things awkward. Keith huffs, “Fine, just get it over with.” With that, Lance lights up and pulls out all kinds of oddly shaped bottles and containers. He ties Keith’s hair up and forces him back into the bathroom to wash his face. Once that’s over with, Lance applies a light green concoction onto Keith’s skin. It smells of cucumber and cantaloupe. “Leave that there,” he commands sternly, then sits back on his bed and surveys his work. Keith sits awkwardly in Lance’s desk chair, facing towards the other boy. “Dude, relax. It’s not gonna kill you or anything, I promise,” Lance says, glancing at Keith.  _ He looks cute.  _

Lance mentally punches himself. Why would he think something like that? What would make his brain want to think those words at him? He lays back on his bed in an attempt to hide how red his face has gotten. “Soooo,” Keith says, trying - and failing - to break the ice. He’s very clearly out of his element, which makes Lance even less comfortable. Under any other circumstances he’d think that Keith being anything other than confident is a win for him, but the fact that Keith is grasping for something to say is disheartening. 

“Why did you- actually never mind,” Keith stumbles over his words, but slinks down into his chair before he allows himself to finish the question. Lance sits up, curious, and asks “Why did I what?” Keith takes a deep breath and starts the question again. “Why did you run out like that yesterday?” 

Oh.

Lance tries to come up with something to say, and fast. He told Hunk that he had to go to the bathroom, but that doesn’t even make any sense. “I, uh-” he starts, desperately trying to grasp at any coherent words that could explain his situation. Before he can finish, he’s saved by Keith exasperatedly adding, “of course, you don’t have to tell me. It’s not really my business. Never mind.” He chuckles nervously, letting his head fall backward in the chair. Lance pities him, he really does. He wishes he could explain why he left the way he did. But something in his mind just won’t let him. He stays silent, adding to the awkward silence. Keith looks as if he’s beating himself up mentally, so rather than explain himself, Lance thinks he should comfort the man across from him. “Don’t worry about it, man. I get that you’ve got good intentions, but I’d rather not talk about it. I’m sorry if I worried you, really. No sweat,” he says coolly. Keith visibly perks up at this, an awkward smile coming over his face. “Thanks, Lance. Now what’s next?”   
  


Maybe Keith isn’t as unbearable as Lance thinks. Sure, he’s annoying and heroic and a hot emo loner and-

Ignore that last part.

Keith is actually kinda a nice guy. Lance doesn’t know why he didn’t let himself see it earlier, but Keith really is a cool person. For one thing, he ends up enjoying doing self-care stuff with Lance, and he hums in a really cute way when Lance combs his hair. When he lets himself chill out, Keith laughs at Lance’s antics, and he looks so relaxed and calm. It’s more than a little breathtaking.

Once Lance is finished with Keith’s beautification, Keith stands. He is radiant in a way that Lance has never noticed before. He’d like to take credit for it, but maybe there’s some things about Keith that he needs to think about. “So, what do you think?” Lance asks, turning away from the freshly groomed man. “I feel… great, actually. You know what, Lance? I know I give you a lot of shit, but you’re actually kinda cool.”

Lance’s heart may or may not be tripping over itself. Why though? Why is he feeling like this? Keith is his rival, his friend. If Lance were for some reason to develop a… thing for Keith, it could ruin their entire dynamic. All of it gone. But why would he ever develop any feelings for Keith? That’s ridiculous. He’ll be fine.

-

A week later and Lance still can’t get Keith’s voice out of his head. The downright sinful way his voice sounded as he threatened Lance. It lives in his head rent free. His weird obsession with the sentence has pretty much taken over his entire life, including his focus and his relationships with the other paladins. He gets distracted more easily and spends quite a bit of time daydreaming, so the other paladins have gotten quite fed up with his lack of attention span. It’s not like he can help it, but of course, he gets in trouble more than once.

Lance doesn’t want to disappoint his teammates anymore, so he does his very best at paying attention during Shiro’s speech before training. The paladins are in their suits on the training deck. Allura and Coran are in the viewing room, watching closely. “Alright paladins, today we’ll be doing some hand-to-hand sparring,” Shiro starts. He stands in front of the other paladins, who are all listening attentively. Lance tries his best, but struggles not to think some PG-13 rated things about Keith. “In the case that you are without your bayards, you’ll still need to be able to defend yourself. Keith? Would you like to help me demonstrate?” Shiro turns towards Keith, who steps forward and nods. Both men have a sense of ease to their actions, like this isn’t the first time they’ve sparred. 

The men take their positions in the center of the training deck. Shiro goes over some last minute guidelines, and then they begin. Keith runs at Shiro, his body low to the ground. Before he can land a hit, Shiro sidesteps and brings his leg around to knock Keith down. Keith stumbles to the floor, but rolls into a standing position. He bends his knees and braces for the attack he knows is coming. Shiro swings a punch from the left, which Keith dodges with ease, followed by a punch to the gut from the smaller boy to the larger. Shiro staggers backwards, allowing Keith to advance. He moves with grace, looking for an opportunity to strike. 

As Keith and Shiro fight, Lance zones out. He stares at Keith and allows his mind to fill with thoughts of Keith. Keith in the kitchen. Keith taking a nap. Keith watching a movie. Keith in his lion. Keith in bed. 

Lance freezes at the last one. How could he let himself think something like that about Keith of all people? He sneaks a glance. Keith is built beautifully. He looks like he’s all sharp edges, but the man has got some curves too. Of course, Lance only knows this because of the one time he got stuck in the elevator with Keith. That was a fun time. Lance lets his mind loose and wonders what Keith is like in bed. How he’d look, whether he’d be more dominant or submissive, whether or not he’s ever done anything sexual before. Lance scoffs quietly to himself.  _ Probably not with that hair. No one would want to touch him with a 20 foot pole. _

Except Lance  _ does.  _ He has this incredible urge to reach out and run his fingers through Keith’s hair to hear him hum adorably again. He wants to let his hands explore Keith’s figure and find each and every soft spot and muscle and bone. He’s thought about the hesitant brush of lips that their first kiss would be. And of course, he’s thought about Keith on top of him. He doesn’t ever let those daydreams get too far. If he let himself cross that line, there’d be no going back. Normally, that wouldn’t be much of a problem, but Lance and Keith are becoming better friends, and Lance doesn’t want to mess that up.

Lance zones back in and turns pink in realization that his eyes are fixated on Keith’s body and how it moves. By the time he comes back to reality, Shiro and Keith have finished their spar and Shiro is giving further guidance to the others. “Keith and Pidge, you’ll be partners today. Lance and Hunk, you’ll be partners,” Shiro instructs. He gives Lance a look that says ‘I know you weren’t paying attention.’ Lance breaks eye contact sheepishly, confirming that yes, he was zoning out. “Spread out and get started,” Shiro says, “Be careful, don’t actually hurt your teammates.”

Lance zones out in the middle of his spar with Hunk and gets fully decked. Figures.

-

Lance’s mind is spinning. He’s come to terms with the fact that maybe he feels something a little more than platonic towards Keith. It’s been a week and a half since their latest argument. Usually, it has already been forgotten, but Keith’s voice saying “Prove it,’ and “you want a piece of this, pretty boy?” bounce around in Lance’s head. Now that he’s heard just those two sentences, Lance finds his brain coming up with  _ all kinds  _ of things. None of them are G rated. He’s found himself in his bed more than once, urging his growing erection to go away. To no avail.

Two weeks ago, if you would’ve told Lance that he’d be jerking one out to the thought of Keith, you’d see hell. Now? He’s accepted it. Jacking off to one of his friends is not the weirdest thing that’s happened in the past year.

Lance lays in bed. He’s had an uneventful few days, so he doesn’t feel so bad that he’s having trouble sleeping. He stares at the ceiling, letting his daydreams come and go. As different songs start playing, his daydreams shift and change. They go from being forbidden lovers with Keith at the Garrison to being a knight to the alien prince Keith (and being in love, of course) to being downright sinful. Just as he’s midway through a particularly delicious daydream, the castle’s alarms begin to blare, and Allura’s voice comes through the comm system. “Paladins, the Galra have locked onto the castle. They’ll be here in less than five dobashes. Get to your lions NOW.”

Of course, leave it to the Galra to attack in the middle of the night. Or, as much of an equivalent to night as one can get in space. Lance pushes himself out of his bed and only wastes a  _ little _ time as he pulls his suit on and runs to the bridge. Unsurprisingly, he’s the last one there, despite being the only one awake when the alarm went off. Other than maybe Pidge. She doesn’t ever sleep.

The five paladins fly out of their hangars with practiced precision. As Lance falls into their formation, Shiro’s face pops up on his screen. “Alright team, the Galra are coming from the southwest. Let’s use maneuver Heathens Unleashed,” he says. Lance’s face brightens at Shiro’s announcement, “you’re welcome for the absolutely fantastic name, by the way.” 

The paladins split from their formation and wreak absolute chaos on the Galra ship. The Heathens Unleashed maneuver consists of the paladins first going in waves and attacking specific weak points on the ship, then flying in together from five different directions to attack in one last chaotic effort to destroy the ship. Through the comms, Lance hears Keith growl, which should NOT turn him on as much as it does. Unconsciously, he whimpers, gaining the attention of all of the other paladins. “You okay, Lance?” Hunk asks, worried. “Yeah, just, uh connected with Blue a bit more and felt the hit. I’m fine, though,” he lies through his teeth. “Fuck, Lance. Don’t scare me like that,” Keith says quietly. Lance’s heart instantly begins to race and his entire body starts to heat up.

They make easy work of the Galra ship and head back to the castle. Once the lions are secured in their hangars, the other paladins begin to make their way back to the bridge, but Lance hangs back. Through his helmet comm, Pidge asks him if he’s coming. “Uh, I’m gonna go through some maintenance stuff for a bit. Go ahead without me,” he says. He hits the button that he assumes to be the mute button on his helmet, takes a deep breath, then unbuckles his armor and tosses it into the corner. Within no time, Lance is left in his undersuit. His mind spins, adding Keith’s comments from the fight to the adrenaline coursing through his veins and his fantasies. He feels the undersuit get tighter as his mind wanders, and he realizes that he can’t leave his lion until he’s taken care of his almost painful erection. 

Slowly, he closes his eyes and palms himself through the undersuit. The friction isn’t enough to satisfy him. He imagines Keith shoving him into his chair and running his hands all over Lance’s body. He envisions him unzipping the undersuit and slowly peeling it off of Lance’s skin, freeing his erection. He gasps and whimpers quietly as the cold air hits the hottest part of his body, the breeze sending a shiver up his spine. Eyes still closed, he ghosts his fingers over his chest, spiraling around his nipples until they harden, then he tweaks them. A shock of pleasure makes him gasp sinfully. He runs his fingers from his nipples down to the V at his hips. He had discovered that when he’s really  _ really  _ horny, brushing his fingertips along the V makes him shiver.

That it does. He shivers and moans a quiet “fuck.” He can’t take it anymore. He imagines Keith kneeling in between his open legs, hand reaching out to grab his aching dick. The first touch is pure bliss. Lance wraps his long fingers around his erection and shivers again, moaning louder this time. To hell with it. It’s not like anyone could hear him. He takes his sweet time, letting imaginary Keith tease him, running his finger over the head of his dick.

Lance sinks further into the chair, allowing him to spread his legs even more. With one hand, he twists his wrist and jerks himself off. With the other, he sucks two fingers into his mouth, coating them in his spit. He brings them down and runs circles around his nipples, sending another shock of pleasure into his gut. He moans Keith’s name. The pleasure building at his core blurs reality. He can’t tell whether or not Keith is imaginary or not. “Fuck, Keith, please,” he moans breathily. “Am I-I your -fuck- p-pretty boy, Keith?” 

Lance doesn’t hear when the door opens, but he does here someone walk in. Instantly, his hand flies away from his dick and his eyes snap open. He whips his head around to see who caught him, only to find none other than Keith himself, dressed only in his undersuit. Then he realizes. He’s wearing his helmet. Fuck.

“Keith, shit, I’m so sorry. This is so weird and wrong of me, I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t wanna talk to me, I just totally fucked up our friendship,” Lance rambles, forcing himself to not look at Keith’s crotch. Keith takes a deep breath and walks toward Lance. As he walks, Lance allows himself one  _ tiny  _ look, and sees Keith’s dick pressed uncomfortably against his undersuit. “Did you mean to open a private comm with me so I could listen to you being a whore?” Keith asks, voice husky and deep. Lance’s dick jumps. He’ll be honest, he had thought about Keith watching him fuck himself before. He never thought it’d happen, but thinking about it turned him on more than he’s ever been turned on before. “I thought I muted, I’m so sorry Keith.” Keith arrives in front of Lance. His dick is eye level, it’s almost as if he’s asking Lance to look at it. He drops to his knees.  _ Fuck _ . “Since you’re begging so much, how about I take care of you, pretty boy?” 

Lance has died and gone to heaven. He’s sure of it. At least, that’s what it feels like when Keith’s calloused hand wraps around his dick, thumbing his tip. Lance shivers, holding back a whimper. “What do you want me to do, Lance?” Keith asks, eyes lidded and voice gravelly. Lance wonders if Keith has fantasized about him too. “Fuck, I don’t care, I just want  _ you _ ,” Lance whispers. Keith smirks, then drops his head. He licks along Lance’s V at his hips, and it takes everything in Lance not to cum right then and there. “I want to hear you,” Keith says, lifting his head just slightly to make eye contact with Lance, who nods, unable to speak.

Keith licks along the underside of Lance’s dick, which jumps in response. His tongue circles around the head of his erection. Lance moans quietly, his hands flying to his face to hide himself. As Keith takes the head into his mouth and sucks gently, he reaches up to pull Lance’s hands from his face. Achingly slowly, he sinks his mouth further onto Lance’s dick, enveloping it in hot moisture. Lance feels the head hit the back of Keith’s throat and swears, gasping for air. Heat pools in his gut. Keith doesn’t react to Lance’s dick prodding at his tonsils and instead sucks lightly, hollowing his cheeks. Lance throws his head back in pleasure. Keith slowly moves back up Lance’s dick, but gently drags his teeth along it as he comes off.

“Fuck Keith, it feels so good,” Lance slurs. His eyes are half open and his vision is hazy with pleasure. He wants Keith to hurry up and make him cum, but at the same time, he never wants this moment to end. His entire body is shaking, his face flushed. He can feel his blood pumping everywhere. He doesn’t look away from Keith, who looks downright slutty with his mouth wrapped around Lance’s dick. Keith looks up to make eye contact and Lance almost loses it. “Fuck, I need more,” Lance moans, the heat in his gut becoming unbearable. He’s aching for Keith to move faster, harder, more, more, more. “Please, Keith. Please please please I need you, PLEASE. Make me feel good, Keith. Please. I can handle it.” Lance speaks without really even knowing what he’s saying. 

Pleased by Lance’s begging, Keith hollows his cheeks again and swallows Lance’s dick again, coming up faster. He drags his teeth lightly, much to Lance’s appreciation. “Keith, fuck, PLEASE, I’m so close, please,” Lance begs. He throws his head back, the head starting to spread through his entire body. Keith uses his tongue to circle the head of Lance’s dick, then sucks it into his mouth again and again and again. It bounces off the back of his throat multiple times, adding to Lance’s pleasure. “FUCK, Keith, I’m cumming, please, please, FUCK.”

Keith comes off of Lance’s dick with a pop right before Lance can cum. Lance whines loudly, his eyes shooting daggers at his partner. “What the fuck, Keith. I was so close, please, holy shit.” Keith doesn’t answer, only stares into Lance’s eyes as he unzips his own undersuit and steps out of it, his erection springing free. He already has precum dripping from the tip of his dick down his length. Lance’s eyes widen in excitement. “Fuck, Keith,” he says in something between shock and amazement. Keith steps closer to him. Nonchalantly, he grabs his own erection and makes a show of jerking himself off. He throws his head back and growls in pleasure. It’s obviously a show to make Lance go absolutely insane, and it’s working. Lance’s mouth waters.

Lance shoves himself out of his chair and onto his knees in front of Keith. He opens his mouth submissively, sticking his tongue out in a gesture of “use me.” Normally, this isn’t something that he would be into, but he wants nothing more than for Keith to face fuck him. Keith smirks and grabs Lance’s hair, pulling him closer. Lance laps at Keith’s dick. It’s warm on his tongue. The precum tastes sweet. Keith’s musk envelops Lance so powerfully he thinks he might pass out. Keith guides his dick into Lance’s eager mouth. He takes it easily and twirls his tongue clumsily around the length. Keith groans sensually. “Is it okay if I move?” he asks, making eye contact with Lance, who hums in confirmation. 

Keith reacts stronger than Lance expected to his humming. His hips stutter and his knees go weak. He moans gruffly. Lance smirks as best as he can with a dick in his mouth. Once Keith regains his composure, he grabs two fistfuls of Lance’s hair and slowly starts fucking into Lance’s mouth. Lance moans at the feeling of Keith’s length moving against his tongue. Keith moans a “Fuck, Lance,” and fucks his face faster. Lance watches Keith’s reactions eagerly. He lets one of his hands rise from the floor, where it was holding him up, to wrap around his dick.

When Keith sees Lance start to jack himself off as he gets his face fucked, he smirks. “You’re so fucking good, pretty boy. But you can’t cum until I do.” Lance whimpers, redoubling his efforts to make Keith cum. Keith thrusts into Lance’s mouth and Lance hums, feeling Keith’s dick vibrate in his mouth. Keith moans again, hips speeding up. Lance backs himself up, popping off Keith’s dick. He pulls Keith to his chair and pushes him into a sitting position. Keith automatically spreads his legs. 

Lance stretches himself up and kisses Keith’s neck gently, first as a brush of lips, then as a hard, wet kiss. Keith tilts his head to allow him access. Without warning, Lance nips at Keith’s neck and sucks, leaving a hickey behind. Keith whimpers, then says, “Hang on, let me… let me sit on the floor really quick.” Lance backs off to allow Keith to move to the floor of the cockpit.

Keith sits with his knees bent and legs spread wide enough for Lance to fit in between them. As soon as he is comfortable, Lance crawls over and reattaches himself to Keith’s neck. He nips at Keith’s collarbones and kisses down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Keith groans, hips involuntarily thrusting, begging for friction. Lance is so horny he can hardly process what he’s doing. He sits on the floor, mirroring Keith’s position, but he sits so closely that their hard dicks brush against each other, making Keith whimper. Lance stares at Keith’s lips. They’re red and swollen from sucking him off, but they look so delicious. He closes the gap.

Of course Lance and Keith would have their first kiss while fucking. Lance presses his lips sloppily against Keith’s. Keith doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back and slip his tongue into Lance’s mouth. As they kiss, they rut against each other, the friction between their dicks not nearly enough. Lance reaches around to press their dicks together, then he wraps his hand around them. He moans, pressing his forehead against Keith’s. “Lance, Please,” Keith begs, his voice breaking. His voice goes straight to Lance’s dick, which twitches. He struggles at first, but eventually finds a rhythm of jacking them both off at the same time. Their dicks press against each other, adding an extra, delicious bit of stimulation. Keith moans, letting his hands touch whatever part of Lance they find. 

He captures Lance’s lips in a kiss again, but he breaks it quickly to kiss his jaw, then leaves a hickey or three on his neck. Lance moans, jerking them off faster and harder. The heat pools in his gut again and it becomes so unbearable. “Keith, fuck, Keith I need to cum,” he moans desperately. Keith nods, his eyes dark with arousal. “Me t-too.”

Lance kisses Keith again, then bites at his shoulder as he brings them over the edge. His vision goes white and he arches his back.The most intense pleasure he has ever experienced in his life explodes in his gut and spreads to his entire body. Keith throws his head back and all but screams. Lance isn’t sure if he says anything, or if he made any noise at all. All he knows is once the intense pleasure subsides, he and Keith are covered in their cum and he has drool dripping from his chin. Also that Keith has the hottest fucking O-face he’s ever seen. Lance slumps against Keith’s shoulder, panting heavily. 

“I told you I could take it.”

-

“So does this mean you like me, then?”

“No, Lance. I just had really fucking good sex with you, but I don’t really care for you.”

“I’m just saying there aren’t many options here.”

“Of course I like you, idiot.”

“Good, cause I like you too.”

“Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

-

“Where were you guys earlier?” Shiro asks Keith and Lance. The inhabitants of the castle sit at the breakfast table, eating french toast flavored food goo. In the hours between their mind-blowing orgasms and breakfast, the new couple had cleaned themselves up, had a little shower sex, taken a nap together, and talked about their feelings. They had really worked up an appetite. “I showered and slept,” Keith said simply, not making eye contact. Lance smiled, “I had a bonding moment with Blue, then went to get cleaned up.”

From across the table, Pidge eyes Hunk. Lance notices this and realizes that he did a terrible job of covering his hickeys. As inconspicuously as possible (it’s pretty conspicuous), Lance pops his collar to cover his neck. Pidge huffs a laugh, and Lance shoots her a look. She rolls her eyes and goes back to her food goo.

Under the table, Lance brushes his hand against Keith’s. Keith jumps, catching the attention of everyone at the table. He plays it off as him yawning, but under the table, he links his pinky with Lance’s. They look at each other for a moment, blush, then listen in on the conversation around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please tell me what you think! I’d really appreciate it!!


End file.
